


Chances

by Dain



Series: Femslash February 2018 [12]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Spirit World, Spirit World Vacation, Turf Wars: Part 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: Nothing in the Spirit World made sense, but somehow it still felt like home to Korra.





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12: Rewind

_“Do you know that it’s real now? What you feel?”_

Nothing in the Spirit World made sense, but somehow it still felt like home to Korra. It was dangerous, but also comforting and familiar, like an old friend she hadn’t seen in years. Every moment in the Spirit World was a collection of sensations that didn’t always draw together into a continuous experience - a splash in the water, the glint of teeth, the scent of flowers. You had to work to have it make sense in your head, but Korra was used to that, and sometimes she would just let it all wash over her without bothering to draw it together into a single reality.

There were, however, things that were easy to make sense of. Like getting tackled to the ground by your girlfriend, for example.

Korra laughed as they tumbled to the soft grass, Asami pinning her to the ground and kissing her. The kiss was more intense than Korra had been expecting, passionate and breathtaking, and Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s shoulders, holding her close.

The kiss only ended because they needed to breathe; Korra would have been quite happy continuing it otherwise. “Wow,” she breathed when Asami pulled away - but not too far away. “I’m not complaining, but where did that come from?”

Asami smiled, and the look in her eyes made Korra’s chest feel like it was about to burst. “It’s so beautiful here,” Asami said. “And it would have been so easy for us to end up anywhere but here, together, right now, and I’m so happy we got this chance.”

“I don’t know,” Korra said, reaching up to run her fingers through Asami’s hair. “I can’t imagine it turning out any other way.”

They kissed again, Asami’s hair tickling Korra’s cheek, and she caught the scent of flowers.

Maybe it wasn’t the Spirit World that felt like home after all.

_“I’ve never felt anything as real as this.”_


End file.
